Jealous
by SuffocationXJay
Summary: Lugia sees Ho-Oh being a bit too close with some of the other Legendaries, and decides to set him straight- Even at the cost of letting his boyfriend know that he's jealous. Legendaryshipping Lugia(m) x Ho-Oh(m)


Note - Legendary Pokemon are in human form.

Jealous.

It defined Lugia right now more than any other word in the dictonary.

There he was, reduced to a frowning idiot as he peered out from behind a column slyly. Lugia was currently observing a conversation between his boyfriend, Ho-Oh, and two other Legendary Pokemon. He shouldn't really be making a big deal out of it, but he was. To him, it was important. This was mostly because of the way the two were **looking** at his boyfriend.

Ho-Oh was merely talking to Xerneas and Moltres, though the girls were taking the conversation a little differently. The two other Legendaries seemed to be drawn into the speech patterns of the Pheonix, edging closer very slowly. Their eyes were simply captivated by him at the moment. Moltres was blushing so hard it was impossible to miss.

Lugia wanted to strangle them. Fingers clutching the pillar tightly, and a scowl appearing on his face. His pupils narrowed to mere slits, and his foot tapped the ground. Simply put, he was pissed.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly walked over there, eyes still narrowed, mouth still in a tight, angry, frown. His steps were harsh and bold, and spared no mercy to the floating tiles beneath.

His shoulder bumped Dialga's, but he just passed through, not apologizing. He just hurried his pace, ignoring the cry that came from his fellow companion. Though it's not like anyone would ever challenge him.

Moltres, had spotted him half-way there, and had a genuine look of surprise and fear on her face, knowing exactly why her mentor looked quite so angry. Taking a few steps backwards, she excused herself from the conversation, trying to not get caught in Lugia's waves of anger.

Though unluckily for her, Lugia did take the time to change direction and intercept the firebird before she could flee. He crossed in her path, towering over her in height. Shrinking down, she refused to make eye-contact, prompting Lugia to forcefully grab her chin.

"Look at Ho-Oh like that one more time, and I'll be sure to beat you to the ground. Understand?" Moltres nodded fiercely, eye wide and fearful. Lugia let go of her chin, throwing her slightly backwards. Eyes continuing to avoid, she ran off, hugging herself tightly. Lugia rolled his eyes. He didn't wish to be so bold, but he was just letting his emotions flow freely. To be honest, he didn't know where all of the rage was coming from. Perhaps overprotectiveness of his property? It had never been this bad though.

Finally, there was Xerneas. Lugia couldn't do much there. She was a tall, beautiful Legendary, with gorgeous raven blue hair, containing crystals of all the colours of the rainbow. She was very slim, well spoken, and charming.

To put it in a few words, she was gorgeous. She could capture any heart she wanted. And unlike Moltres, Lugia didn't have control over her. All he could do was watch from a distance as she moved closer and closer to Ho-Oh, twirling her hair with a single finger, something that drove most of the other male Legendary Pokemon insane. From the looks of it, she had made a small joke, and the two were chuckling. Her soft giggle was like a melody, making Lugia scoff in response.

He was so outnumbered now. How was he to compete with the likes of her?! He hid once again behind a crumbling pillar.

Sighing deeply, he held back his emotions as the two continued to converse. It lasted for a few more minutes until Yveltal appeared from the shadows of the Hall of Origin.

"Xerneas! I need to ask you for a favour, could you come over here for a second please?" He called out. Xerneas broke away from her close contact with Ho-Oh, nodding her head to show that she heard. Waving her hand in farewell, she leaped away, strutting along the heavenly tiles. It made Lugia sick to his stomach.

He waited until the other two deities had disappeared from sight, until he stalked over to Ho-Oh, his jealous face returning again. He bit his tongue as Ho-Oh turned around, smiling.

"Hello Lugia! How are you today~" He called out cheerfully. Lugia didn't respond, his frown widening. The expression on the phoenix's face changed from delight to confusion.

"Is something wro-" Lugia raced forward pinning Ho-Oh's wrists against one of the pillars, applying more force as Ho-Oh began to struggle.

"Lugia! What's your problem! You're constant-" Lugia didn't allow him to finish, kissing him forcefully. It didn't last too long, Lugia pulling away, leaving Ho-Oh speechless. Silence enveloped the two, lasting until Lugia broke it.

"I don't like seeing you talking to other girls like that. Stop it." Ho-Oh huffed.

"What are you talking about? We're just friends!"

"Yeah right! Unless you're blind, you couldn't possible miss Xerneas getting too close for comfort."

"I'm used to it, it doesn't bother me."

"Well, it bothers me!"

"Why?"

"..." Ho-Oh's frown melded into a smirk, showing some of his teeth. The action caught Lugia by surprise.

"...You're jealous, aren't you? I have never seen you so overprotective of me before." Ho-Oh whispered. Lugia broke out in a crimson blush, hiding away from Ho-Oh's smiling gaze. His boyfriend chuckled under his breath, making Lugia apply more pressure to his arms to shut him up.

"Okay- Y-yes, I'm jealous, but seriously, talk to someone like that again and you'll watch them die in front of your own eyes." Ho-Oh just laughed it off, knowing very well that the usually kind dragon would never hurt anyone, unless they were threatening him.

"Whatever you say~" Lugia gently rested his forehead against the others' and sighed.

"Can you at least promise to stop 'flirting' with the girls? ...In exchange, I'll stop being so overprotective."

"I have no problem with you being overprotective. In truth, it makes me feel a bit safer. Though, I can stop 'flirting' with Xerneas and Moltres, if that makes you feel any better." Lugia smiled.

"It truly will." Lugia let go of Ho-Oh's wrists, backing away. Gently rubbing his wrists, Ho-Oh walked up to Lugia, lightly pecking his cheek.

"Don't think I'll leave someone as special as you for someone as dumb as Xerneas." Lugia chuckled, embracing Ho-Oh and humming in pleasure at the harmony between the two. Ho-Oh returned the hug, resting his head on Lugia's shoulder, and closing his eyes. They both stayed there for a long amount of time, before Ho-Oh pulled away, walking towards the exit.

"I have an extra room open at the Tin Tower tonight, if you're interested in staying overnight." Lugia smirked.

"I'd love to come and stay for the night, but I'll only need one room." Ho-Oh rolled his eyes at the statement.

"Of course-"

"Are you mocking me again?"

"Perhaps."

Oh how he loved that smug rainbow bird.


End file.
